Date Night
by Akemi95
Summary: Even after a fun and wonderful date, Kiba still manages to lose control. Two-Shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was inspired by an episode of True Blood with this one. It was the first season, I'm not sure which episode, but it was the one where Bill and Sookie were driving away from Fangtasia just as it was about to get raided. I really like the scene with Bill and the officer. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but the ideas just kept flying to my head, so it became a two-shot, lol. Hope you guys like it! Read, enjoy, and review!

P.S. I'm all settled in to my dorm room! I can't wait for my roommate to get here!

* * *

She looked around in confusion as he pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car and headlights off, leaving only the radio on.

"U-um...Kiba-kun, w-what's wrong?" she asked, thinking that maybe something was wrong with the car. Kiba smirked at the concern in her voice. Hinata Hyuga, ever the innocent. He looked out of his window at the full moon...and felt his body heat up.

As if she felt his mood change Hinata leaned over to Kiba and put a pale hand upon his tanned neck, and felt how hot his body was.

"K-Kiba-kun, is the moon bothering you? Do you w-want me to dr-drive?" She asked, her voice filled with worry. Kiba could almost laugh. They had been together for about two years. He was 1/4 were-wolf from his mother's side, so Hinata knew that whenever the moon was out he felt...restless. But tonight was slightly different. They were on the way back to his apartment from a really great date. Hinata looked amazing tonight. She wore a strapless black dress that hugged her curves, and also had a slit that showed off a tasteful amount of her milky thigh. The outfit was accompanied by the diamond necklace he bought her that sat perfectly atop her cleavage, and was completed with a pair of red 3-inch heels. All Kiba could think about was taking all of those pretty clothes off of that beautiful body. He wanted to kiss her all over, among other things. Being under the full moon only heightened his feral instincts...and his control was beginning to slip.

Hinata got a little more worried at the fact that her boyfriend wasn't responding to her. Was he reacting to the moon or had she made him mad? She leaned over a little more so her hand could reach the other side of his face, and she gently pushed it so that he would look at her.

"K-k-kiba-kun...?" she whispered. Then she gasped when they're eyes finally met. Kiba's eyes which were usually a deep chocolate color were now that of a feral wolf, glowing bright yellow with contracted black pupils. She slowly pulled her hand back, not breaking eye contact, as if he had trapped her in his gaze.

Kiba grinned, showing her his now sharpened teeth, which made Hinata gasp again, and lean back in her seat.

"Sorry baby...the moon distracted me. It's really beautiful tonight." Kiba said, and he enjoyed the way her cheeks started to become red at the sound of his voice. His body became hotter...his penis became stiff. She hadn't even done anything and he was responding to her. Maybe it was the way the moon reflected off of her pale skin and glossy raven hair. Maybe it was because her cheeks began to turn red, and it complimented her inviting red lips nicely. Either way she looked incredibly desirable...and he wanted to take a huge bite out of her. He leaned over to her and put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards him. She gasped again and shut her eyes as her hands landed on his chest. Kiba inhaled deeply...he could smell her arousal, mixed with her Coco Chanel perfume. It was small, but it was building and only making his worse.

"Hey baby, I got a question..." Kiba said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the smooth pale skin of her neck. Hinata gasped and felt herself heat up at the contact and held back a moan. She fisted Kiba's shirt and tried to push him, but her arms were already jello.

"K-k-kiba-kun, no! Th-this is ah!" Hinata could barely speak as Kiba began licking her neck slowly, savoring her sweet skin.

"Mm...did you have fun tonight Hinata?" he asked, going right back to nibbling on her neck. Hinata squirmed against him, not being able to control the arousal that Kiba was building up in her.

"I had a lot of fun," he continued, taking pauses on attacking her neck. "I loved dancing with you, seeing you blush and smile and giggle at me...you were...are...just so beautiful that at some point...I started to get horny." Hinata moaned a little as he started go lower, to lick the cleavage that her dress showed off. She turned her head and tried to pull away, but Kiba's strong arms kept her in place. One of his hands traveled down her back to grab her supple rear.

"K-kiba-kun! P-p-please stop...w-we're going to...g-get in trouble!" Hinata was able to get the sentence out as she fought with him. Soon enough a cop would come by and notice them...but Kiba persisted. Her fighting with him only made him hornier.

"I want you Hinata. Right fucking now. I can smell your pussy and its getting wet. Just let me put you in the backseat so I can handle that...well just enough to hold me over until we get home that is." He smirked at her and licked his lips as he watched her bite hers nervously.

"P-please Kiba-kun! H-here is j-just too-" Kiba let a growl rip from his chest that interrupted her and made her forget what she was going to say. She hated that she liked his growls so much. They really turned her on. Her face and body heated up so much that she almost couldn't take it. Seeing that she was now where he wanted her Kiba leaned in to close the space between their lips...

But then the sound of siren and red and blue lights flashing right behind them forced Kiba to stop and Hinata to whisper, "Oh no..." Kiba growled again this time out of anger and grinded his teeth together.

"Shit!" he cursed as he slammed his hands back on the steering wheel. Hinata looked out the back window and saw the officer get out of his car. She put a hand on Kiba's hot shoulder and looked at him.

"K-kiba-kun, it's ok...j-just let me talk...ok?" He didn't say anything. He just rolled the window down for the approaching police officer.

He came up and immediately flashed his flashlight into the faces of the two lovers. Kiba didn't flinch, but Hinata squinted and shielded her eyes.

"Are ya'll having some type of car trouble?" he asked, his voice lacking any type of sincere concern. He observed how tightly Kiba was gripping the steering wheel and how it seemed like his jaws were locked shut.

"U-um, w-w-we just got a little l-lost on the way h-home officer. We stopped to p-put directions i-in the GPS...w-we're sorry for this." Hinata explained. The officer put his eyes on Hinata and was taken aback by her pupiless orbs.

"Ma'am are you blind?" The officer asked. Kiba growled the slightest bit, but the officer didn't notice.

"N-no sir...this is j-just how my eyes are...I-i can see perfectly fine." She replied, used to the question. Her eyes always made people curious. The officer huffed and looked at Hinata more closely. Wow, what a beautiful girl...such pale skin, with the slightest tint of red. Her face was heart-shaped, framed by her long raven colored hair. Her eyes big and innocent, her lips small but red and inviting. The officer was willing to bet that this rough looking bastard was trying unzip that pretty dress to get to those full breasts that lay beneath it.

Kiba felt his rage building and his claws coming out. That damned police officer was getting a fucking eye full with that flashlight. His head turned to Hinata and he and her made eye contact. Hinata fidgeted and looked back up at the officer.

"W-we're sorry if we c-c-caused a d-disturbance officer. We will g-get home q-quickly." Hinata said as she gave him a small smile. Kiba growled again. Why the fuck is she smiling at him? The officer smirked back and let the light travel down slightly to Hinata's chest, not even noticing that Kiba had turned his head.

"In just a minute Miss...let me hear from your pet right here..." He finally looked down at Kiba.

"Why don't you just go ahead and ask her to let you shine that fucking light at her pussy officer?" Kiba growled as he turned to finally face the man. Hinata gasped and immediately squeezed his shoulder.

"K-kiba-kun, no!" she exclaimed. The officer stopped her.

"No Miss that's alright. Let this wolf mother fucker repeat what he said." Hinata flinched as if she had been yelled at. Kiba gave him an evil smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I have a better idea. Why don't you follow us home and watch me fuck her. Watch me eat her cute little pussy out and smack her ass as I fuck her from the back. Would you like that officer? To see her face and hear the sounds she makes when she's getting fucked?" Hinata was beyond shocked at Kiba's filthy words. Her hands latched onto his arm in order to stop the stare down between the officer and her boyfriend.

"P-p-p-please f-forgive him officer! H-he really didn't m-m-mean it! He's h-having a rough night!" Hinata tried her best to defend her boyfriend. The officer ripped his eyes from Kiba and his face got visibly softer when looking at Hinata. He pulled a small note pad from his pocket and wrote something on it, folded it, then handed it to Hinata.

"Miss...you are truly too good...and too damn beautiful to be with this little shit head right here. I can tell that you're not even half a werewolf. You don't scare me." he said.

"I'll show you 'little' you son of a bitch." Kiba replied. Hinata quickly took the piece of paper and put it in her purse without unfolding it.

"Get home safe now, Miss...have a wonderful night." said the officer, not even acknowledging Kiba. Then he returned to his car and drove away. Hinata looked at Kiba who had not moved a muscle. His hands were gripping the steering wheel with a vengeance and his face glared out the front window.

"U-um...Kiba-kun...l-lets just g-go home...ok?" She whispered, knowing he could hear her. Without saying a word, Kiba started the car, and the rest of the ride home was silent, except for the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

For the 15 minutes that it took to get home, Kiba had not said a word. Hinata felt helpless and worried. Was he upset with her? How could she make it better? That was the first time a situation like that ever happened...sure guys would look at her, just like girls would look at him, but they would just ignore it. He had never reacted that way...was it the moon pushing his primal instincts? Either way, she can't handle Kiba not talking to her.

He opened the door to his apartment for her and she walked in. Hinata looked at the ground, afraid of seeing what was in his eyes. Maybe she should just give him some space for the rest of the night. So without speaking she slipped off her shoes and walked into the bathroom to wash her make-up off. As she looked in the mirror, she felt herself on the verge of crying, a tear even slipping out of her left eye. She quickly wiped it away and took several deep breaths...

"I-it will all b-be ok..." she said to herself, not necessarily feeling any better. After her make-up was off, she took off her dress and her bra and put on one of Kiba's old t-shirts. She hesitated before leaving the bathroom...but soon enough she walked out and into his bedroom...only to see that he wasn't there. She looked around the room, but the only one standing in it was herself. She was about to exit the bedroom in search for him but she stopped, reminding herself that he probably wanted to be alone. She sighed for the billionth time that night in defeat.

"Hinata." Hinata gasped and turned around to see Kiba standing by the door way, clad in only sweat pants...with the purse she was wearing earlier clutched in his fist.

"Y...y-yes Kiba-kun?" She said, a little scared to walk towards him. Kiba took the initiative and advanced on her, like a wolf closing in on a rabbit, and as he got closer Hinata could see that the wild look had come back to his eyes...and as he gazed at her, she couldn't control the heat that had come back to her body. Soon enough Kiba was so close that Hinata was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. Kiba handed Hinata her purse, and she took it with shaky hands.

"Th-thank you..." she whispered. Kiba smirked and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome sweet heart...but now I need a favor from you." Kiba said as he kneeled down between her legs, hooking his arms under them, and enjoying the way her skin immediately flushed in response. He gently kissed her knee and looked up at her tomato red cheeks and her slightly parted pink lips.

"Take out that little piece of paper that the officer handed to you and read it." Kiba commanded in the sweetest voice. Hinata eyes widened. She had forgotten about that paper. She looked at the purse and opened it with shaky hands and pulled the folded paper out. Hinata assumed it was just a ticket, so she opened it...and was very surprised as she read the rushed handwriting of the police officer.

_I don't know if he told you, but this guy is a gangster. I remember his face. You are too beautiful for this. Call me when you get away from that monster. Haru Ishikawa (881)589-0023_

Hinata licked her dry lips nervously and looked down at Kiba, who had been gently kissing her inner thighs and inhaling her scent. Kiba was losing himself in her scent, his eyes constantly glancing at her panties that were becoming moistened. He looked and realized that she was still holding the paper.

"Read it out loud," He commanded as his hands moving up her thighs to cup her bottom. Hinata shivered all over and let a small moan escape her lips, but she bit back the whimper that almost left her throat as Kiba got closer to her private place. She bit her lip in hesitation.

"K-kiba...k-k-kun...i-it's really mm...n-not important..." Hinata tried her best to talk through her pleasure, and gasped as Kiba hooked his thumbs under her underwear and pulled them down. Out of habit Hinata tried to close her legs and she tried to push herself further into the bed. However Kiba immediately pulled her forward, putting her wet private place inches away from his face. He inhaled deeply, allowing himself to get more intoxicated. He looked at her precious jewel and licked his lips as if a fantastic feast were sitting in front of him...and he couldn't wait to devour it. His penis was throbbing with the need to enter her...but he wanted to know what that fucker said.

"Tell me what he said, Hinata." Kiba commanded again right before he leaned in and ran his tongue through her sweet natural lubricant. Hinata through her head back and released a moan as her hand fisted tightly around the police officer's note. Did he really want to know? What if he got mad? Hinata panted as she looked at the crumpled words then looked back down at Kiba...she began to slowly speak.

"I...ah...I-i d-d-don't know if...if h-he told you...but th-this guy i-i-is...a gang..." Hinata didn't want to keep going. Kiba squeezed her but firmly as he flicked his tongue over her clit, enjoying the way her back arched as she let out a louder moan.

"Keep going," he said as he put his face back into Hinata's pussy and tasted her slowly. Hinata bit her lip and whimpered as Kiba's tongue and lips continued to pleasure her. She continued.

"Gangster." She moaned. Kiba chuckled at that.

"I-i...remember h-h-his f-face...y-you are t-too beautiful for th-this. C-c-call me when y-you get away f-from th-th-that...th-that..." Hinata really didn't want to say this. She had faced enough criticism from her family already...the whole world wasn't ready to accept it when werewolves had been revealed...but she had been. She accepted all of them readily, because in the end they were just like everyone else. They had feelings. That is why she absolutely would not say this word. Kiba never minded the word, being used to it all his life, but Hinata never let it slip past her lips. Especially when it was in reference to the person she loved. Kiba stopped what he was doing and looked up to see the distress in Hinata's eyes as she looked at the note. Kiba licked his lips and reached up and took the note out of her quivering hand.

"Call me when you get away from that monster. Haru Ishikawa (881)589-0023." Kiba smiled wickedly down at the note, then pointed his gaze to Hinata whose eyes had begun to water, the beginning stages of her crying. Kiba's penis continued to throb. The view in front of him was just too beautiful. Her pussy was glistening with her sweet lubricant, her legs spread out for him, her pale skin tinted with her red blush...and now she was crying. Kiba didn't understand why that made him want to fuck her more. He stood up to his full height without looking away from her.

Hinata looked up at her boyfriend through wet eyes. He stood there with his erection pointing straight up, his shirtless body starting to glisten with a sheen of sweat. His eyes still that of a wolf with a lust so intense that Hinata felt like she was melting under it. Her pussy throbbed with need and out of habit she curled her legs into herself.

"K-k...kiba-kun?" She said with caution.

"Lets call him, Hinata." Kiba said. Hinata's eyes widened. What did he just say?

"What?" Hinata replied. Kiba reached down into his pants pulled his erect penis from his pants. Hinata turned away as something like a heat wave went through her body at the sight. Kiba spread Hinata's legs again and rested his penis right between the folds of her soaking private area. He felt it twitch in reaction and Kiba bit his lip and growled as he tried to hold himself back. Not yet...

"Lets get your phone and call Mr. Haru since he wants to be your knight in shining fucking armor. Call him." Hinata's eyes were still wide with disbelief as she pressed her hands against his chest. Call him and say what exactly? And why right now?

"U-u-um...Kiba-kun, I-i d-don't think we sh-shouldAh!" Hinata was interrupted by the tip of Kiba's penis raking against her clit as he leaned over and got her phone out of her purse for her. Hinata involuntarily clawed at his pecks, and Kiba growled, pausing for a minute and gripping Hinata's phone in his hand. Not yet...

Kiba dialed the number that was written on the note and tapped the speaker phone picture then placed it next to Hinata's head. The phone began to ring. Kiba leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Hinata's slowly putting his tongue in to dance with hers. Hinata tangled her fingers into Kiba's hair, moaning because his dick was sliding between her folds rubbing against her clit, giving her continuous waves of pleasure. She felt herself mentally begging for Kiba to enter her, and she didn't know if she had the self control to deny him anymore.

The phone continued to ring and the lovers continued to kiss...

...but there was no answer. Kiba broke away from Hinata, ignoring her whimper to look at the phone.

"_Hello you've reached Haru Ishikawa's phone. I apologize for not being able to answer your call, but leave your name, a brief message, and a number and I will get back to you as soon as possible." _said the officer's voicemail. It was followed by a beep. Kiba smirked. Officer must still be on duty...but this would do. He grasped his penis and positioned it to Hinata's opening. Hinata gasped. She knew what Kiba was doing! Before she could try to stop him, he was sliding into her. Very slowly pushing in all 7 inches of himself. Kiba groaned and threw his head back. Every time he entered Hinata it felt like the first time. Her pussy was soaking and tight, but it seemed to stretch out perfectly for him so that he could fill her up all the way up.

Hinata let out a long moan as tears leaked from her eyes. Her toes curled and her finger nails raked down Kiba's back and her legs tightened around him. How was he able to make her body react this way every time? Even if his touch was more forceful than usual, she felt as if she was having an outer body experience.

"Hey bastard...do you hear that?" Hinata took a second to realize that Kiba was talking to the phone.

"I'm completely inside her...she entirely filled up with me...and I'm sure you heard that beautiful sound she just made." Hinata quivered.

"K-k-k...kiba-kun. Pl-please..." she found herself wondering what she was begging for. Either for Kiba to hang up the phone, or for him to continue making love to her. Most likely it was both. Kiba began to move again, now establishing his rhythm as he started with long and slow strokes, and then began picking up speed.

"Anh! Kiba...aaaannnhh!" Hinata could no longer control her speech as Kiba began to pound herself relentlessly.

"Ah! Fuck, Hinata...this feels so fucking great...mm!" Kiba grunted. He looked down upon his girlfriend, watching her back arch and her hips beginning to move with him involuntarily, her hands fisting in the bed sheets...all of this with her skin glistening in the moonlight from the uncovered window, her tears catching some of it and illuminating her face. A few tears always leaked from her eyes when they had sex. Then he looked at her phone and remembered what he was doing.

"I hope you're hearing all of this...ah, shit...mmm...you fucker!" Kiba lifted Hinata's hips so he could get a better angle and so that he could grab her ass. He smacked it so that it made a sound loud enough to hear on the phone.

"Kibaaaaa!" Hinata's moans grew louder and she felt herself beginning to reach a climax, the bed creaking louder and louder as if it was going to break. Kiba panted as he continued to pound Hinata, feeling himself come close to his own climax.

"Fuck...you told Hinata...my girl...fuck...to call when she...ah...when she gets away from me." Kiba couldn't say anymore because he felt coming on him quick, so with a few more quick strokes he achieved Hinata's climax, and then with a few more he achieved his.

Hinata lay there panting obviously spent, but with her pussy still throbbing and pulsing around Kiba's penis, which was also still throbbing. She looked up at Kiba who was also panting and sweating, some of his chocolate hair hanging in front of his face. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Little did you know, you dumb mother fucker, once a monster has captured you...there is no chance of ever getting away." Kiba then hung up the phone, ending the voicemail message, and dropped Hinata's phone somewhere on the bed. With a pale, quivering hand, Hinata reached up to touch Kiba's cheek, to which he quickly looked up in surprise. She smiled gently at him.

"I-i...I love you Kiba-kun." she said with a weak voice. Kiba smirked and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her soft, swollen lips.

"I love you too...but we're not finished Hinata. Now that I got that out of the way, I can make love to you the way I want..." he said with an amused voice. Hinata's eyes widened again and she flinched in reaction to Kiba's penis twitching inside her. Kiba ran kisses from her forehead to her neck.

"Wh-what?" she asked, although she knew what he said.

"The moon is full, and the night is still young baby...I hope you're prepared for this."

And in her heart, Hinata knew that she was.


End file.
